fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakagami Ayumi
Sakagami Ayumi is a main Cure of Exciting Smile Pretty Cure!. Ayumi used to be to shy to talk with others, however this changed as soon as she met the Cures for the first time. Now she is more confident and made lots of friends. However, her family had to move again and so Ayumi landed in Nanairogaoka, the main location of this season. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of feelings. Personality Ayumi used to be to shy to talk with others, however this changed as soon as she met the Cures for the first time. Now she is more confident and made lots of friends. However, her family had to move again and so Ayumi landed in Nanairogaoka, the main location of this season. Appearance In civilian, Ayumi wears a yellow, long sleeved top with a light blue jacket over it. The jacket has four buttons on the right half and pockets on each side. The pockets are at the height of her chest. She wears a dark blue skirt and brown ankle boots. She wears short, white socks. Ayumi has brown hair that is tied into pigtails. The pigtails are hold by red scrunchies. Her eye color is brown. As Cure Echo, her hair color shifts into blonde, and her hair grows longer, reaching to her ankles. Her eye color changes to yellow and she has a light pink bow in each with a green sphere ornament. Her apparel is surprisingly a hybrid of the Smile! Cures and Suite♪ Cures' signature dresses, including a white dress with matching armwarmers and boots; parts of her dress is light pink, especially her bow, and the layer of her skirt is honeydew. The insignia on her bow is the Smile Pretty Cure symbol.http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Sakagami_Ayumi#Appearance Relationships Family *'Sakagami Kiyomi' - Ayumi's mother. *'Sakagami Kin'ichi' - Ayumi's father. Friends *'Hoshizora Miyuki' *'EnEn' *'Gureru' Cure Echo is Ayumi's Pretty Cure alter ego. She transformed by saying "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!". Cure Echo has the power of feelings. Unlike the other Cures, Echo never actually fights during fights, she is mostly the defensive one and helps the others. Her basic attack is Heartful Echo, while there is also a different version of this attack called Heartful Echo Arrow. Attacks *'Heartful Echo' - Cure Echo's first attack where she creates a bright shining ball and then shoots it towards the enemy. *'Heartful Echo Arrow' - Transformation "Pretty Cure Smile Charge!" - Pretty Cure Smile Charge! is the transformation phrase used by Ayumi to transform into Cure Echo. Etymology - Sakagami comes from meaning "hill" and means "up". So Sakagami means "up hill". - means "walking", while means "step". Her full name then means "walking uphill". Songs Trivia *Ayumi is the first Smile Cure to have her theme color in her name. See also *''Sakagami Ayumi at Pretty Cure Wiki'' References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Exciting Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Exciting Smile Pretty Cure! characters Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:White Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Females Category:Female Category:FairyCures